Usuario:Timeman
Ausente durante dos días. Hola, soy Timeman y este es mi perfíl (Capitán Obvio al rescate). Si me quieres preguntar algo no dudes en escribirme en el muro. Como soy un usuario activo de SmashPedia, es más probable que me encuentres por allí, así que si quieres déjame un mensaje allí. Usuario:Timeman/Glitches Origen con la serie Conocí la saga de Kingdom Hearts cuando mi primo me enseñó el primer juego de la serie (y más tarde el segundo). Yo no tenía en posesión ninguna consola de Sony (además de que cuando me enseñó la serie ni siquiera había comprado mi primera consola), pues siempre compraba únicamente consolas Nintendo. Mi primer juego de Kingdom Hearts, entonces, fue (es fácil de deducir) Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories. Pese a tener un estilo de combate un poco disitinto al juego que ví antes de comprarlo (el KHI antes mencionado) llegó a ser uno de mis favoritos y todavía hoy sigo jugando de vez en cuando (con Sora al 97 y Riku al 68). Muchos años después me compré el Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days seminuevo. Pese a ser también distinto a la línea principal también llego a ser de mis favoritos (mejor resumir que todos los de KH me encantan, en vez de ir repitiendo XD) y fue el primer juego de su tipo que logré pasarme al 100% (en principiante, ¿eh?, que soy un jugador malillo) y lo que más me gustó fue el Modo Misión y su posibilidad de poder jugar con los miembros de la Organización XIII (sobretodo con Marluxia ewe, aunque también me gusta mucho jugar Saïx, Larxene y Roxas con la Prometida y Recuerdos Lejanos). Ya bastante cerca de la actualidad me compré mi primera consola que no era de Nintendo, una PSP (que Sony no se alabe, que únicamente fue por Square Enix) con el Dissidia Duodecim (me gusta más llamarlo así) y el Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (al cual aún estoy jugando). Centrandome en el segundo (ya que este wiki es de KH) empecé con Ventus, continué con Terra y acabé la historia con Aqua. Sinceramente creo que es la mejor forma de escoger el orden, pero no me quiero pelear con el mismísimo creador del juego XD. Este es el primer KH en el que probé una dificultad mayor a la de principiante (juego con la normal en las tres partidas, no os asusteis, aunque para mí sea un gran avance). Al final fuí capaz de vencer a la Reminiscencia de Vanitas con Terra (creo que al nivel 79), aunque aún no lo he probado con los otros personajes, ya que apenas están al 40. Además, antes quiero intentar vencer al Desconocido con Terra, pero es un auténtico martírio. Por allí al julio de 2014 conseguí el Kingdom Hearts II. Aunque dio la casualidad de que unos 6 meses antes me miré un gameplay completo de este juego por YouTube a modo de película, tengo muchas ganas de avanzar en su historia "en mis propias carnes". El día 30 de diciembre de 2014, tras muchos meses de persecución (XD), fui capaz de dar caza a Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance. Sigue molestando que no viniera doblado, pero el juego pinta bien (quizás echaré en falta los sincorazón...). El 30 de marzo de 2015 encontré un chollazo en un Cash Converters con el nombre de Kingdom Hearts (el I), con el juego, su manual casi intacto y una guía completa del juego en formato de bolsillo (para guardar en la caja) por 4.50€. Dado que quisiera tener una continuidad, decidí dejar de jugar al II para empezar a hacerlo con este, así que el otro se ha quedado "a dos velas" XD. Como no tengo planeado comprarme la PS3 no tendré ni el 1.5 ni el 2.5, y, por supuesto, la PS4 y el KHIII quedan completamente descartados. Además, estoy buscando el Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded. Juegos que tengo a medias (recordatorio) *Final Fantasy VIII (reiniciar partida) *Final Fantasy X *Final Fantasy XII *Kingdom Hearts II *Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (Desconocido con Terra y Vanitas y Desconocido con Ventus y Aqua) *Pokémon Shuffle *Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call *SSB4 Wii U *Hyrule Warriors (modo aventura de los 3 DLC) *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D *Mario Kart 8 (copas DLC en 150cc) *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land *Super Metroid Páginas creadas *Dalia Grácil *Ericácea Voluble *Cucharón *Campanilla Frágil *Anémona Plantada *Amarilis Orgulloso *Alazor Loco *Pobre Melisa *Allium Trágico *Cineraria Dolida *Pseudo Silene *Digitalis Infiel *Muscaria Tétrica *Vallota Dócil *Belladona en Paz *Ipheion Saliente *Gerbera Elevada *Milenrama de Luz *Noble Peonía *Anís Indómito *Cardo Vengativo *Helianthus Justo *Magnolia Solemne *Loto Sagrado *Glitches Otros thumb|left|335 px|Yo soy el que hice este vídeo (ewe)